Shadow of The Unknown
by Brain1
Summary: New Chapter! Please read 'First Battle With the Unknown' and send your reviews in to me!
1. Reunion

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any part of the game "Shadows of Destiny" for the Playstation2. I do not own any game character that I may write about in this piece. The only character that I myself have created is Allan, whom you shall know about soon enough. I shall repeat myself, just in case. I do not own any part of the game, or its characters. The only person that I do, however, have control over is Allan. Now shall I begin?

 Eike Kusch walked down the street that he remembered so well. This was the street where he had been stabbed, in the back, by Hugo Wagner. This was where it had all started…Bah! That had ended weeks ago! Yet he still remembered all the things he had seen and done, and his last vision of Homunculus when he (Homunculus) had said, "Well, it seems likely that we'll never see each other again." 

Eike: "He said 'likely'. Does that mean that there is still a chance, that I may see him again? Oh, what does it matter? I told him I never wanted to see him again and so-"

Homunculus: "-'that's that'"? The mysterious being laughed his usual high pitched, echoing laugh. "Did you seriously think that Fate and Death would give up so easily?"

Eike: (looks into an alleyway and sees Homunculus) "What do you want? I never wanted to see you and hear your disgusting voice ever again! I thought you'd figured that out by now!

Homunculus: "I thought you would have shown some manners to me at least."

Eike: "I show respect to those who deserve it. Now answer my questions!"

Homunculus: (sigh) "Very well. I have come here to ask you…for a favor."

Eike: "Why should I listen to someone who used me to save his own scaly hide?"

Homunculus: If I could do this on my own, I would, but I need your help. Please?

Eike: Fine then. I'll listen. But that won't mean I'll do it. If I refuse, then get lost!

Homunculus: Excellent. Well, let me begin with telling you…


	2. Meetings With the Unknown

Author's Note: I do not own any part of the game "Shadows of Destiny" for the Playstation2. It belongs to Konami. The only real piece of my story that I do fully own is Allan, whom you'll meet real soon.

Homunculus: "Well, let me begin with telling you about how this mess all started. I told how Fate was a dangerous enemy, did I not?"

Eike: "More than once."

Homunculus: "Well, it appears that Fate has had its fill of you, and has decided to come for me now, so it can have revenge on me for interfering with your demise."

Eike: "Okay, but can't you just fight it off? I mean, you are some sort of 'supernatural being' aren't you? Why do you need me?"

Homunculus: "Fate has dispatched a person who has the ability…to destroy me."

Eike: "But you're immortal, how can he kill…"

Homunculus: "He cannot kill me, but he can destroy me. There is a difference between those two words. To kill is to die. To destroy is to incinerate from existence. Therein lies the difference."

Eike: "Okay, so who has the power to _destroy_ you?"

Homunculus: "He is called…"

Voice: "I am the one who shall destroy him."

Both Eike and Homunculus are startled by this and turn around to see a man in an overcoat with a scarf around his neck that covers the lower part of his face. However, whitish, grayish hair shows from underneath a hat that he wears on the top of his head. He wears black shoes and has gray eyes that seem to pierce Eike's soul and wears black gloves.

Man: "I am Allan. I have come for Homunculus. If you do not hand him over willingly, I shall take the beast by force."

Eike looks at Homunculus.

Homunculus is standing straight and looking terrified.

Homunculus: "How…? How did you find me?"

Allan: (laughs menacingly) "Surely, you would have figured it out by now! Whenever you travel through time, my dear Homunculus, you leave behind a trail of energy that leads me right to you. Enough small talk. Are you ready to be destroyed, Homunculus? Well?"

Eike: "I have a question."

Allan and Homunculus both look at Eike in astonishment.

Allan: "You want to ask a question, when I'm about to blow up this monstrosity? Hmm, you got guts kid. All right, fire away."

Eike: "Why do you want to get rid of Homunculus?"

Allan: (talking to Homunculus) "You didn't even tell him did you, you filthy mongrel?" (He turns to Eike) "Okay, I'll tell you why." (He sits down on a crate in the alleyway) "My father was an alchemist. He will summon up this monster, in the future. So, I want to get rid of him, before that happens."

Eike: "But, Homunculus will still be made in the future, even if you destroy him now, won't he? Because of the ingredients…"

Allan: "If the Philosopher's Stone never exists, then Homunculus can never be made."

Eike: "So by destroying Homunculus now…"

Allan: "The Philosopher's Stone will never have existed in the future and my father will be saved."

Eike: "But how did Homunculus get sealed in the Stone in the first place?"

Allan: "He was called forth by another alchemist, who held a small amount of the Stone. Homunculus was pulled to that alchemist, just because of an ounce of the Stone. Homunculus asked him for his wish and told him the consequences. The alchemist, though, was prepared for this in case something went wrong, and he sealed Homunculus away. (He turns to Homunculus.) You may have escaped Wagner, but that one caught you off guard, huh?"

Homunculus: "That is in the future, but thank you for warning me about that."

Allan: "Oh you shouldn't worry about that alchemist." (He rises, and walks to point that's about six feet away from Homunculus.) "Right now…" (He raises one hand to Homunculus, arm fully stretched out) "I am the only thing that you should worry about."


	3. Powers of the Unknown

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't get to put this up last time, but thanks to everyone who sent me reviews! I really hope that everyone will like this chapter! I still don't own anything about the game or anything like that.

Allan: "The only one you should be worried about right now is me."

Allan's right arm is fully stretched out with his palm held is raised and he is aiming for Homunculus. His eyes are squinting so he can aim properly, and at the same time his eyes seem to be burning with hatred for Homunculus. 

Eike: "One more question. How can you _destroy _something? I mean…well…how?"

Homunculus is staring at the right hand that Allan has in front of him.

Allan: (notices the fear in Homunculus's eyes) "An excellent question. Allow me to show you."

Allan squints and suddenly a strange red sphere appears in front of his palm. Suddenly it launches from his hand like a bullet and transforms into a beam.

Homunculus stares as the beam comes closer…closer…and it passes, by one centimeter, over his shoulder.

Homunculus: (glaring at Allan) "That was very funny."

Allan: "Look behind you."

Homunculus and Eike turn around to see a crate floating in midair. Allan snaps his fingers and the crate begins to stretch and it rips apart. The pieces that are floating in midair fade and vanish.

Allan: "There are many ways to destroy an enemy. That was only one. Now, Homunculus, are you ready?"

Homunculus: (smiling) "I'm afraid not."

Homunculus leans his head back and launches a blast of energy at Allan. The blast creates a surge of smoke that rises to the sky.

Voices of people: "Hey is there a fire over there?" "Someone call the fire department!"

Allan: "This is far from over, Homunculus! You will be mine!"

Allan turns and his cloak flaps with the wind and he vanishes.

Eike: "So, that just leaves you and me. Now I have a question for you. Why didn't you just teleport? You could've left in an instant. Why not?"

Homunculus: "He's set up a barrier…"

Eike: "A barrier? What does that mean?"

Homunculus: "I am unable…to leave this time period. He has me trapped."


	4. Wisdom of the Unknown

Author's Note: To everyone who has sent me reviews: thanks! Please send me reviews about this chapter too if you would be kind enough. Also: Master Eli is another character that belongs to me, but Dana belongs to Konami. And (just if you wanted to know) I used E ending as my basis. I still don't own anything.

Eike: "You can still teleport from place to place, even though you can't teleport through time, right? That means you can still run from him."

Homunculus: "He has prevented me from teleporting at all. I can't teleport through time or from one place to another because of his stupid barrier."

Eike: (looks at his watch) "It's 8:30 p.m. right now. 8:30! Oh man! I'm as good as dead!"

Homunculus: "Why? Allan just vanished, so how is it possible?"

Eike: "Dana is going to kill me for being late for our date."

Homunculus: "Well, I'm the one who's responsible for you being late, and I've got nowhere else to go. I suppose I should go and explain things."

(Homunculus smiles his mysterious smile.)

Dana: "He's late!"

(Dana notices Eike running up to the square.)

Dana: "Just where have you been? We were supposed to meet up at 8:00 and you show up 30 minutes late! Well?"

(Homunculus steps out from behind Eike and smiles.)

Homunculus: "Well, looks like we did meet again, doesn't it?" (Homunculus laughs his echoing laugh.)

Dana: "I see. What do you want from Eike this time?"

Homunculus: "It is a very interesting story."

Eike: "Sorry I'm late."

Dana: "Don't worry." (She smiles, then scowls at Homunculus.)

(Homunculus laughs.)

Dana: "Well? What's going on?"

Eike: "I'll tell you what's going on right now…"

(Allan looks down on them from the top of building.)

Allan: _That girl…I could put her to very good use._

(A man looks at Allan form an even higher building. He wears a black cloak and has long, brown hair that he has in a braid at about half way down his back. He is about 24 years old.)

Man: _My foolish pupil. Because you are so weak that you cannot get Homunculus on your own, you intend to take the girl as a hostage in exchange for him. How very pathetic. It appears that you haven't understood any of the things I tried to teach you these passed four years._

(Allan is still watching the three of them as Eike continues to tell Dana the story. As soon as Eike finishes the story, Allan looks up to the place where the man once was. The man has apparently vanished.)

Allan: _That presence I felt…it was stronger than even I am. Just who or what was that? _"Oh well. I must focus on the task at hand."

(Allan looks down the group. Then he jumps from the roof of the building, heading straight down on the party.)

Homunculus: "What?!"

Eike: "He followed us!"

(Allan grabs Dana and throws her over his shoulder.)

Eike: "Let her go! She's got nothing to do with this!"

(Allan laughs.)

Allan: "Come to the old warehouse at the edge of town at midnight. Bring him."

(Allan points at Homunculus. Then, he spins and vanishes again.)

Eike: "Why that…"

Homunculus: "It is useless to get angry. We must simply do as he says."

(The man looks down from another building at Eike and Homunculus. The man fades and reappears behind Eike and Homunculus.)

Man: "Truly pathetic, isn't he?"

(Eike and Homunculus are startled and immediately spin around.)

Eike: "Who are you?!"

Man: "Manners, young man. You are supposed to say your name first and then ask for the other person's name."

(The man gives him a sarcastic smile.)

Eike: "Eike Kusch. And this is Homunculus. Though my intuition tells me that you already knew those things."

Man: "Your intuition is correct. I did. And my name is Eli. Master Eli is what I am called by my students. I have dropped my last name, so you need not worry about that."

Eike: "Okay, now that the introductions are over, just what do you want?"

(Eli smiles.)

Eli: "I can see that you are angry with yourself for letting Dana get captured, but you need not worry. Allan will not harm her unless it is necessary."

Eike: "You know him?"

Eli: "He was one of my students."

(Eli smiles.)

Eli: "Just do as he said for the time being. Be at the old warehouse at midnight. I will be there as well."

Eike: "Why you?"

Eli: "Allan does not understand what will happen if he destroys a living being. He has only destroyed inanimate objects so far. But if he destroys a living being, there will be a void in the universe that will be filled by something even more powerful. If he destroys Homunculus…"

Eike: "Then an even greater evil will be able to come into the universe?"

(Eli nods once.)

Eli: "However, it is different for mortal beings. If he attacks a normal human being, and that is the one he is aiming for, his power will be rebounded against him. He cannot destroy Dana, but that does not mean he cannot kill her. This is also the reason why Homunculus came back to this era. To use you as a shield."

Eike: "But doesn't Allan know this?"

Eli: "Of course. I taught him. But sometimes, don't you get so angry that every thought of the consequences vanishes from your mind? That you just do something without thinking? Homunculus hoped that you could rile him up enough to fire it at you as the target. However, if you just jump in the way of a blast when he is aiming at Homunculus, you will be destroyed. Well then, I will see you at midnight."

(He turns and fades.)

Eike: _Hang in there. I'm coming._

Please send in reviews and tell me what you think!


	5. First Battle With the Unknown

Author's Note: Please forgive me! I forgot to set up the 'accept review' thing these last couple of times! Really sorry! And if you have anything that you would like to tell me (comments, complaints, etc.) please send in a review or email me! The reason I haven't updated for so long is because I've had a serious case of too much homework and writer's block! I still don't own anything.

Eike looks at his watch, which says 9:30 p.m.

Eli: _Just do as he said for the time being. Be at the old warehouse at midnight. I will be there as well._

(Homunculus steps out of the shadows.)

Homunculus: "I have no intention of being traded in for some stupid girl."

Eike: (rakes his fingers through his hair) "You have to come. You've got no choice."

Homunculus: "Oh?" (He spins around and acts as if he's vanished. He looks around himself and scowls.) "Drat. I thought I might be able to vanish again with Allan preoccupied with your girlfriend."

Eike: "And that's one reason why you've got no choice."

Homunculus: "I can still…" (He leans his head back and throws his arm out at a crate and nothing happens.) "If I was a mortal I would probably swear about right now."

Eike: "Yet another reason why you have to go."

Homunculus: "I told you I'm not going."

Eike: "Well then…" (Rises from the crate he's sitting on in the alleyway, walks up to Homunculus, and…picks him up and throws Homunculus over his shoulder.)

Homunculus: (banging his fists on Eike's back) "Put me down you stupid mortal! Put me down this instant!"

Eike: "I remember you once telling me how your body was very fragile. But I never imagined anyone could be this light!"

Homunculus: (crosses his arms) "Is it time yet?"

Eike: (looks at his watch) "Nope it's 10:45."

Homunculus: (looks at him with a flat expression on his face) "Then put me down!"

­

(Master Eli looks down on the two of them, and smiles.)

 (Author: I did not give a very good facial description of Master Eli last time so I'll do it this time because I am to lazy to go to the last chapter and correct it.)

(Master Eli has gray eyes, his face is smooth without any flaws whatsoever, and his long brown hair flows in the night breeze.)

Eli: "When did I become such a cruel person that I would burden one so young…with the fate of one of the most powerful people on the face of the earth?"

(He turns and fades into nothingness.)

12:00 a.m.

(Eike stands in front of the old warehouse. Homunculus is behind him.)

Homunculus: "Surely you know this is a trap?"

Eike: "Of course I do. But do we have a choice?"

Homunculus: (Arms crossed) "I wasn't offered one."

(Eike smiles for a few seconds, then his face turns determined. He opens the door with a loud squeak. Allan is sitting on a stool. There is a light- bulb lighting the room. Dana is tied to a pole, unconscious.)

Allan: "Well, well, right on time."

Eike: (Glaring) "Shut up! What did you do to Dana?"

Allan: (smiles) "Don't worry so much." (He turns to Homunculus, still has the smile on his face) "You should though." (He laughs.) 

Homunculus: "I didn't want to come. He (jabs his thumb in Eike's direction) didn't give me many choices."

Allan: "Well of course not. He cares for the young lady, so he has to accept my demands." (He laughs.)

Eike: "I know though that you cannot destroy her."

(Allan's eyes widen.)

Allan: (returns to his smile) "Well, well, someone's been doing their homework! But, it doesn't matter. Destruction (raises his right slightly) is not the limit of my powers. Prepare yourself!"

(A blast of wind knocks Eike back into the wall. Allan clenches his fist, and Eike screams from the pain. Allan releases his grip, and Eike falls to the ground, gasping for breath. Dana is still unconscious.)

Allan: (looking down at Eike) "Who told you that I could not destroy her?" 

(Eike is still on the floor, breathing heavily.)

Allan: "Well? Who was it? I'm beginning to become impatient."

Eike: _How can I defeat him? I thought he could only destroy people, now he can blast me into walls?! _

Eli: (Eike remembering) _He cannot destroy Dana, but that does not mean he cannot kill her._

Eike: _Is that what he meant? Nice way of putting it!_

(Eike is flung into the wall again.)

Allan: "Answer me you insolent, little, whelp! ANSWER ME!"

(Eli is watching from atop a pile of boxes and crates.)

Eli: _Perhaps Eike's powers are not ready to awaken just yet. I suppose I shall have to deal with him personally. _

(Eli looks down at Allan as he drops Eike to the floor.)

Eli: _Now!_

(Eli eyes snap open to the fullest they can become, and Allan is flung to the wall that Eike was on, but is in a higher place. His face hits the wall with a loud thud.)

Allan: "What the…?"

(Eli vanishes and reappears on the floor, looking up at Allan.)

Allan: "YOU?!"

Eli: (smiling) "Me. Are you so much of an idiot that you would leave your back unguarded? And I thought you were one of my most powerful students."

(Allan falls to the ground.)

Allan: (sits up and turns to Master Eli, a smile on his face) "You told him didn't you? Yes, of course you did. Well, I think it's time to figure out who the real master is, don't you?"

Eli: (smiles) "Not this day." (Raises his right hand. Smoke surrounds Allan……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………and he is gone.)

Eli: (helping Eike to his feet) "He will come again."

Eike: (smiles weakly) "I know that. If you'd showed up a few seconds later, Dana, Homunculus, and I wouldn't be in very good shape right now."

(Eike's eyes suddenly widen. He looks around.)

Eike: "Where's Homunculus?" 

Eli: (smiles) "Hiding behind a crate in the back."

(Eike walks over to Dana and unties her. As she falls he catches her. She slowly wakes up.)

Dana: "Ugh…Eike?"

Eike: (Helps her to her feet) "Yeah, I'm right here."

Dana: (rubbing her eyes) "What time is it?"

Eike: "12:30 a.m. Come on. I'll walk you to your apartment." 

(Eike turns around to find Homunculus and Master Eli standing there, watching.)

Eike: "Dana, this is Master Eli. He saved me from getting clobbered by Allan."

(Master Eli nods to her.)

Eli: (smiles) "A pleasure." (He turns to Eike.) "Do not think the threat is over, Eike Kusch. The war has just begun."

Eike: "I understand, sir. Thank-you. Good-bye."

Homunculus: "Allan might come for me at night."

Eli: "No he won't."

(Homunculus looks at him.)

Homunculus: "Why not?"

Eli: "Even he needs his rest. He needs to recharge, he won't be coming for you for a while. Possibly a week or so. So don't worry about it." 

(Eike and Dana walk out of the building. Master Eli and Homunculus look on.)

Eli: "What a cute couple."

(Homunculus stares at him.)

Homunculus: "We nearly got killed and you're saying things like 'What a cute couple'?"

Eli: (smiles) "I've touched death many times. I'm not afraid of it any more."

(Eli turns and vanishes. Homunculus tries to vanish and still can't. He walks off in a huff.)

YES! I FINALLY BROKE MY WRITER'S BLOCK! HOORAY FOR ME!

Please send in any reviews you may have, and should I forget to push the review button, just E-mail me.


End file.
